Foldable carts are widely used for transporting groceries, packages, luggage or the like. They are also used in industries for transporting processed goods, finished products, and the like. However, many existing foldable carts are not configured to facilitate easy folding and unfolding of the carts, nor configured with a means to stabilize the carts once the carts are unfolded and in use. An example of such carts is disclosed in CN 01811289.7, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein for all purposes by reference in its entirety. On one hand, folding of such a cart is not easy as a user has to push the sides of the cart very hard toward the center of the cart. On the other hand, such a cart cannot carry a heavy load; otherwise it may be folded unintentionally. In addition, in some cases, existing foldable carts are not designed to minimize the folded sizes of the carts. As a result, such existing foldable carts require a relatively large space for storage and inconvenient to carry around.
Given the current state of the art, there remains a need for foldable carts and stabilizing mechanisms that address the abovementioned issues.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided for an understanding of the general background of the invention and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.